A Year in My Life A Code lyoko Story
by lilgalbigpal
Summary: Prequel to Renegades, heroes and Xana. The original will be posted as soon as I finish this one, and make it easier to read. third category, humor. review please! flames welcome! rated for violence!


A Year in My Life-A Code Lyoko Story

_A/N: Hey guys, a note to all of those of you who just discovered my other story is gone. I don't feel the slightest bit sorry about it, I was wondering what I was doing. It was my first try at a fic, so I tried. Then I read it, and thought, " What is this that I'm writing? This isn't my story!" Don't worry, it will be back, but after this story gets done. This story is the prequel to Renegades, Heroes, and X.A.N.A.. I hope you all enjoy this story as you did the other one, and just so you know, this is the prequel, brief mentions of the Lyoko gang (except Aelita, she is key to this story, and Jeremy, Alexis's cousin.) This takes place the year Alexis moves to LA. _

_A/N: To all of who just started reading this, this is a series (if liked enough) of Code Lyoko adventures staring some of their characters and some of mine. This is the first story, and it will have mentions of Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Jeremy and Aelita will be present in this story as they play major roles in my story. Please enjoy!_

Summary: The year that Alexis has to move to LA, she discovers new friends, love, and the same old trouble, cause she went out to save the world instead of class. Follow her along as she discovers all this, then gets a devastating blow at the end. Couples: AelitaxJeremy (mentioned by both parties, not officially together), OddxSam, AlexisxAngel, LilyxFrank, HarryxMia, Sherryxher group of boy toys.

A/N: I no own Code Lyoko, cause if I did, I'd use some of these story lines! On with the show, or story.

I have moved for so long, I feel like this is just another place where Mom is taking me so 'I' can get over Dad and Jeff. Nuh-uh, I'm fine. Sure I was 2, then 2 1/2 when they died, and can't remember them. Doesn't mean I need to get over them.

"Alexis Mary Copper, are you finished packing yet?" Mom was signing to me again, like I even bothered to unpack anymore. It's a waste of time.

"Yes, Mom." I say back, muttering, "cause I never unpack anyways, it's a waste of time."

"What was that young lady?" signed my mom as she came upstairs. I just smiled sweetly, said, "Nothing," and brought the last of my boxes out to the U-Haul. I then got into my mom's Corvette, a nice shiny red…hmm, shiny…I like shiny…never mind. Just me being my weird self (A/N: I don't own a Corvette, much less the company). I pulled my waist length dark brown hair out of it's bun/pony tail. I call it a bunny tail.

I shook my head, and grabbed a fistful of hair. I had had it this long since who knows when, and I would like it shorter, maybe.

My mom came out. She has dark reddish brown hair and these big brown eyes. She is one of the more lucky slender women, with the ability to eat whatever she wants and not gain an ounce (I'm the same way, kind of). Her normal small, pink lips were dressed up with a loud red lipstick. That's not the most interesting aspect of her dress today, though. She wore red nail polish, a no-no to her, a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a tied up tee-shirt, showing off her stomach. She is the only woman in her 30's to do that, that I know of (she's 36).

As for me, I'm in a simple baby blue tank top, baggy jeans with my "Angel" belt and "Sexy" written on the butt of the jeans. I don't wear much make-up, but a little lip gloss, and some dark blue nail polish. I have brown eyes, and a smallish nose, with small lips. I take after my mom in some areas, but my love for sports, anything competitive, and running are definitely my dad's doing.

Anyway, we were getting ready to leave our mansion in Boston, and the trip was going to be a long one. My uncle Jack had flown out to help us get some of the stuff back and forth to our new mansion. He's a cop on sick leave because his girlfriend had been killed about a month ago, and we were moving out to California anyway, so we were making him feel useful and helpful while keeping him steady and happy, with only a small amount of time thinking of Lissa, (Melissa is way too long for him, so she's Lissa). She was nice, but my uncle deserved better than her.

My uncle has the surfer boy look: tan, shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, the works. But don't let that fool ya. He's a hard-core cop and family man to the end. He's my mom's brother, and has helped us out of several bad spots when my dad and brother died. He's, without a doubt, the kindest person in our family.

Next is my cousin, Jeremy Belpois. He's smart, funny and I love him to death. But he lives out in Kadic, France. He always dresses the same way, blue turtleneck and too short capri pants. I swear, he dresses like he doesn't come from a long-line of money. I mean, the Belpois line is still going strong. We practically run all of Russia and France. We are the people! And the last name Copper…you know what that means. Scandal and success. Always been that way with us. Grandmere almost had a heart attack when she found out what was going with us. She is the owner of Belpois International Coffee, Soda, Fruit, etc. You name it, we've got at least one under our belts and plans to take over another one.

Anyway, Grandmere is mom's mom. She is so totally out of date it isn't funny. She thinks actresses are down there with cocktail waitresses (her little C-word). When she found out I was deaf at the age of 2, she threw money around like you wouldn't believe. I had an operation, or two, or 127 (not that I'm keeping count…). The thing is, she never flaunted her money until she realized she had grandkids who needed some extra dough to go to schools like Kadic. So, now that my mom and Jeremy's dad have some money coming in from Grandmere, we rarely see each other.

Anywho, enough about my family! I've been thinking about them for so long I didn't even realize we were out of state. We were on the road again, heading to the LA, and I was not going to like it there.

Read and Review please!

NEXT CHAPTER:

"**Who are you?"**

"**Why do you care?"  
**

"**MOM! It's…"**

"**Grandmere? Jeremy?"**


End file.
